Equilibrium
by Camp and Chef
Summary: El equilibrio rige en todos los mundos y dimensiones. Cuando algo rompe con ese balance sagrado, es entonces que se manda a un agente del Equilibrio para restablecerlo. Estas son sus historias.
1. Origin of All

El origen del equilibrio.

* * *

La noche era hermosa desde esa colina donde decidieron pasar la noche, las estrellas con su tenue luz iluminaban todo el campo hasta donde se perdía la vista. y la luz de la fogata creaba un ambiente de paz y también brindando el calor necesario para el frio.

\- ok chicos, creo que es hora que les cuente una historia que tienen que aprenderse de memoria, si van a ser agentes - dijo un joven de pelo castaño y piel morena con un manchón en la frente.

\- no te ofendas Marcus, pero no eres el mejor para contar historias - le respondió una muchacha de pelo chino color amarillo y rojo, su piel color carmín. También cobijada y exponiendo un poco las manos al frio.

\- no es eso Sunday, el lugar y el momento son propicios para una historia, además hay que relajarnos un rato, esta misión salió mas movida de lo que esperaba, sobre con todo este condenado frio - dijo otra joven, de pelo lacio color negro con líneas verdes y de piel también morena, estaba mas cerca al calor de la fogata.

\- yo si lo quiero escuchar - dijo un niño de color blanco y una pecas azuladas, de cabello corto y color azul, - anda Mark... por favor - seguía apegándose a Marcus.

\- si Happ, lo voy a contar - dijo Marcus, - pero si todos se acercan mas a la fogata, porque yo no me moveré mas de aquí -

\- solo quiero saber una cosa de la historia - pregunto el quinto, un joven de piel azulada y cabello plateado, y a diferencia de los demás, él estaba solo con la ropa que traía puesta, pues aguantaba mejor ese frio y su cobija se la dio a Myth, - ¿la historia tiene acción? porque si no mejor me voy a dormir - terminaba acercándose al resto cerca de la fogata.

\- si Hope, de hecho esta historia es especial, ¿quieren saber de que es? - le respondió Marcus mientras se acomodaba bien en su lugar.

\- déjame adivinar, una de las historias de terror que compiten con las de Rainbow Dash - le respondió sarcásticamente Sunday,

\- nop - respondió el joven,

\- entonces, ¿de que es la historia? - le pregunto Myth,

\- bien, ya fue demasiada tensión - saco su mano y dijo - Orden - su mano brillo mas y el fuego se amplio un poco, - les voy a contar el origen de todo lo que conocemos - y con un movimiento suave de la mano, el fuego empezó a mostrar imágenes.

\- espera un momento... ¿nos vas a contar el origen del universo? - respondió sorprendida Sunday,

\- ¡genial! - dijeron al unísono Hopp y Hope, y se acomodaron mejor,

\- espera... nos dirás algo que puede ser el secreto mas grande de todos - dijo asustada Sunday,

\- sip, peroooo es algo que de todos modos los sabrían tarde que temprano... acomódense que esto es largo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a la fogata y Marcus comenzó a narrar.

* * *

_Todo comenzó con dos entes, han tenido muchos nombres, muchas formas, pero siempre los conocimos por lo que son, Creación y Destrucción._

_Ellos siempre han existido, siempre estuvieron ahí, lo crearon todo, y lo destruyeron todo. Nunca hubo un fin._

_Creación hacia los mundos y los dotaba de vida, Destrucción admiraba esos mundos y los destruía cuando era necesario. Y nunca hubo problema con eso, eran felices con lo que hacían juntos._

_Pero Destrucción tuvo una pequeña inspiración. Enfoco su fuerza y creo algo, pero ese algo se dividió, y esas divisiones se transformaron en fuerzas, fuerzas oscuras. Fuerzas Destructivas. Esas fueron el Odio, la Oscuridad, el Miedo y el Caos._

_Inmediatamente esas fuerzas infectaron los mundos de Creación. Destrucción trato de detenerlas, pero fue demasiado tarde, los mundo perecieron de maneras horribles, y las fuerzas tomaban mas poder por cada mundo que sucumbía. Destrucción se lamento de haber creado eso._

_Pidió perdón a Creación por lo que había hecho, esta no le reprocho, sabia que fue algo que no se podía controlar. Pronto los dos se pusieron en marcha para reparar y detener el daño que las fuerzas estaban haciendo._

_Destrucción acabo con los mundo que no habían sido infectados y así frenar el poder de su creación. Creación comenzó a crear fuerzas para contrarrestar a las fuerzas destructivas, pero no tuvo éxito y todo lo que creaba sucumbía ante estas, otorgándoles mas poder._

_Las fuerzas destructivas infectaron a la misma Creación, y Destrucción desesperado se fusiono en parte con ella._

_Pero este hecho ayudo a Creación, comprendió a las fuerzas destructivas, y de lo muy profundo de su ser, creo a sus propias fuerzas. El Amor, la Paz, el Orden y la Luz. Estas fuerzas se enfrentaron a las destructivas. Y los dos descubrieron algo, el equilibrio. _

_Vieron como ambas creaciones no se destruían, al revés, coexistían, a veces chocaban, a veces se fusionaban, pero nunca se destruían._

_Tanto Creación como Destrucción quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que había sucedido. Entonces los dos tomaron las fuerzas y las metieron en la parte donde se habían fusionado. De eso apareció una semilla._

_La plantaron y creció, las raíces los envolvieron y el tallo se dividió en cinco. tan pronto creció, los tallos se convirtieron en arboles. Y ambos vieron que las ramas de estos arboles eran mundos, como los que Creación hacia. Y también vieron que en algunas ramas, los mundos se destruían, como lo hacia Destrucción._

_No tardaron y mandaron un mensaje a los mundos que nacieron. pronto hubo una respuesta. _

_De cada uno de los arboles salieron 5 seres, diferentes entre cada uno de ellos. Lo único que los hacia iguales era que habían recibido el mensaje y sabían lo que significaba. Ellos se convirtieron en los primeros guardianes, juraron proteger los mundos que se habían creado y el equilibrio de todos estos._

_La Creación y Destrucción se fusionaron totalmente y junto con las fuerzas que crearon, se esparcieron por todos los mundos, empezando a ejercer una energía que formo un ciclo continuo en todos los mundos, comenzando el equilibrio en todo._

_Todos los mundos tienen igual cantidad de fuerzas. Estas se verían representadas por un regente. _

_Todos los regentes de la fuerza siempre chocarían con su contraparte, Luz con Oscuridad, Orden con Caos, Paz con Ira, Odio con Amor. Todo esto parecería malo, pero no es así. Pues unos no existirían sin los otros._

_Los guardianes pronto vieron que algunos mundos se llenaban solo con un tipo de fuerza, lo que empezó a afectar al ciclo en el multiverso, entonces iniciaron su propósito. Influenciaron y crearon mundo donde solo había una fuerza de oposición. Entonces todo el ciclo se restableció._

_Y aunque habían logrado un acierto, se dieron cuenta que su intervención directa dejo muy graves consecuencias. Algunos mundos se empezaron a repetir y a duplicar. El ciclo otra vez estaba amenazado._

_La solución en esta ocasión fue simple. al igual que ellos en el pasado, eligieron y llamaron a seres de todas los universos. Los llamaron agentes, los dotaron con las fuerzas creadoras y destructivas. Los agentes tenían que ir al mundo en desequilibrio y arreglarlo. Es así como comenzó la existencia de los agentes del equilibrio._

* * *

\- y así es como comenzó todo... y ya conocerán el resto de la historia - termino Marcus, y con un bostezo,

\- ¿eso es todo?, no hubo explosiones, batallas épicas... - decía decepcionado Hope,

\- Hope tiene razón, y todos los dioses y entes que no han costado vencer, ¿de donde salieron? - le dijo también consternada Sunday,

\- esa respuesta es simple... en cada un de los mundos hay dioses, pero algunos no conocen las otras realidades, pueden llegar a conocer a los guardianes y por ende el sistema del equilibrio. Pero el origen de todo es tal como se los dije... - les contesto y miro al cielo - tanto Creación como Destrucción están ahora en todo lo que nos rodea e incluso dentro de nosotros -

\- ¿y que hay de lo del destino?, esa no es una de las fuerzas que desequilibran todo- le pregunto Hope retadoramente,

\- ya te lo explique Hope. Eso no es una fuerza primordial. no se como o cuando apareció, pero lo que si sabemos es que el destino es algo que no rige el ciclo del todo, pero que rija sobre las vidas en los mundos. Además de los que se hacen llamar sus agentes, de locos como Bob y sus planes, son algo que tenemos que mantener a raya - le contesto Marcus algo molesto. Su mano dejo de brillar y el fuego regreso a la normalidad,

Todos rodaron los ojos ante el enojo del joven, pues sabían que siempre se enojaba cuando se tocaba el tema del destino. aunque en parte tenia razón, todos ellos tendrían destinos trágicos de haber elegido quedarse en sus mundos.

\- me pregunto que estará haciendo mi madre - dijo Sunday mirando el cielo estrellado.

\- de seguro estará caminando por Ponyville dando la mejor sonrisa para dar ánimos en restaurar el pueblo... ya sabes, lo que siempre hace - le contesto Hope,

\- y tu de seguro estarías disfrutando tu titulo de héroe por acabar con una guerra - le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa burlona,

\- si van a comenzar a pelear, mejor háganlo en silencio - los interrumpió Marcus, un gesto y una mirada fueron suficientes para que se dieran cuenta que Myth y Hopp tenían semblantes de tristeza. Algo que hizo que los dos sintieran culpa.

\- hey... perdón por si les recordamos algo malo, l-lo diento chicos - se disculpo Hope apenado por lo sucedido,

\- no te preocupes Hope... me alegra estar con ustedes, me dan tanta felicidad los momentos y aventuras que la pasamos juntos, que esos recuerdos ya no son tal dolorosos - le dijo Myth con una sonrisa,

\- Myth tiene razón - dijo Hopp y abrazo a Marcus, - sin ustedes no podría haber tenido otra suerte - y con una sonrisa no se despegaba de Marcus, el solo lo miraba alegremente y con el brazo libre lo cobijo.

Quien de los tres les podía negar el momento, pues la suerte de ellos no fue muy buena. Myth fue abandonada a su suerte e iba ser sacrificada, y Hopp siempre fue perseguido por su don.

\- bien, es hora de dormir... mañana tenemos que enfocarnos en el plan y acabar con este trabajo rápidamente... ya me estoy hartando de este frio - dijo acostándose cerca de la fogata.

\- esta vez dices algo sensato - le contesto Sunday, - Ven Hopp, deja te cobijo bien para que no pesques un resfriado - termino mientras se abrigaba con el muchacho azulado,

\- yo montare guardia... ya ven con eso de beber tanto café con Charlinne... - dijo Hope, levantándose y camino unos cuantos pasos viendo hacia el bosque oscuro.

\- buenas noch... - no pudo terminar de hablar Myth cuando cayo vencida por el sueño.

solo se escucho una risilla de todos,

\- buenas noches equipo - dijo Marcus en voz baja, mientras volteo al cielo y vio la luna-

" regresare..." pensó, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, "yo siempre cumplo una pinky-promesa".

* * *

**Gracias por leer este fic.**

**Pronto sacare las historias de los Oc's que participaran en este fic. **


	2. Equestria Divided I

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro**

* * *

La mañana era perfecta en Equestria, el sol brillaba, los pájaros se escuchaban muy claramente, los pastizales tenían un verdor sin igual y el lago tonaba un brillo melancólico. En ese lago en lo antes era Ponyville, por las pocas ruinas de lo que serían hogares de los antiguos habitantes, se sentía que las voces de los que habitaron el lugar, pero no se podía. Ya había pasado 12 años después de la desaparición de las princesas Celestia y Luna. 12 años que dieron pie a la ruptura de Equestria por parte de las guardianas de los elementos de la Harmonía. Ahora solo hay cinco "casas" donde cada una de ellas rige como líderes de su propia creencia, de su propia manera de vivir. Esto es Equestria Dividida.

* * *

En lo que ante era Ponyville, ahora es un lago. Provocado por un ataque de los pegasos liderados por quien sería la guardiana de la Lealtad. Eso fue en los principios de la guerra de las casas, ahora era un recuerdo de lo que había sido una prospera nación.

En una de las orillas empezó a brillar, su transparencia se volvió en un blanco perla. De este brillo salió disparado un potro de color café, su melena un poco más obscura que su piel, con un manchon blanco en la frente y su cutiemark era el simbolo del Ying-Yang. Cayó de seco en el suelo. Cayéndole encima una alforja y un saco largo.

\- aay... me lleva la... odio cuando me tiran de esa manera - se quejó mientras se levanta, observo el lago de donde salió, vio como el brillo desapareció y su atención se desvió a las ruinas, - okey... eso se parece a... Ponyville? -

Miro a todos lados tratando de reconocer bien el lugar, - si parece Ponyville - se decía a sí mismo, tomo el saco y lo metió en la alforja, se acomodó esta y empezó a recorrer la orilla tratando de corroborar lo que veía.

\- okey… parece que si es Ponyville, pero… ¿Por qué es un lago ahora? – pronto vio una especie de monolito en lo que era una de las entradas al pueblo, se dirigió rápidamente a esta.

Cuando llego a esta vio una inscripción que no tardo en comprender.

"_Aquí fue la alegre Ponyville"_

"_bendecida por las mismas princesas reales"_

"_y devastado por los traidores y deshonestos"_

"_un recuerdo de los que perecieron y de los que seguimos luchando"_

"_POR LA CASA EARTBORN LA HONESTIDAD TRIUNFARA"_

\- la casa Eartborn?... traidores?... qué diablos paso aquí? – Dio media vuelta y miro hacia el camino casi abandonado, - Él me lo dirá, pero por ahora, creo que iré a ver si Sweet Apple Acres sigue en pie –

No tardó en encontrar el camino que él conocía a la granja de los Apple, su mente divagaba en los antiguos recuerdos, cuando se dio cuenta de un cartel de dirección.

"New Ponyville a 2 Km"

\- ¿Nueva Ponyville?... – miro al camino sabiendo que era Sweet Apple Acres, - si necesitare una gran explicación –

Tal como lo esperaba, llego en 5 minutos y se encontró con un algo que no esperaba. El camino pasaba de largo a las ruinas de lo que el recordaba como la granja más famosa de manzanas en Equestria. El miro sorprendido la casa y el granero derruido. Supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo por algunas señales.

\- ahora es oficial… necesito saber que carajos paso aquí – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras siguió el camino sin dejar de ver a los edificios.

Pronto su estómago le recordó de la necesidad de comer. Sin penarlo dos veces se dirigió a uno de los tantos manzanos que seguían en el lugar, de su alforja saco una tela, la coloco extendida al pie del árbol y recordando bien el arte de patear y cosechar, tomo posición y conecto un fuerte golpe al árbol sin dañarlo, pronto cayeron las manzanas en la tela, pero también salieron murciélagos-vampiros de fruta furiosos por despertarlos. El potro pudo envolver las manzanas en la tela y salir corriendo del lugar. Ya lejos de aquella situación, miro el botín que consiguió, ocho manzanas, más que suficientes para pasar el resto del día, se comió dos para apaciguar su hambre y el resto las guardo para el camino.

Su recorrido a Nueva Ponyville fue tranquilo, en más porque no había visto a ningún otro poni en el camino. Tan pronto paso un recodo del camino, logro divisar construcciones y llegando a la ladera pudo ver Nueva Ponyville con algo que lo sorprendía, la población estaba amurallada,

\- ¿Por qué esta amurallada? – se preguntaba tratando de entender todo lo que había visto, adivinando que es lo que había pasado. No pudo terminar cuando escucho un escándalo detrás de él.

Era una carreta llena de manzanas Zapp siendo jalada por dos ponis y una potrilla de color agua marina en la carga tratando de ahuyentar a una parvada de murciélagos que los perseguían. Marcus rápidamente de dirijo hacia ellos, y con una agilidad sorprendente se saltó y cayendo encima de la carreta,

\- haaaa – se asustó la potrilla,

\- No te preocupes – le dijo sacando las manzanas que tenía consigo y arrojándolas a la pavada, que se dirigió de inmediato a los frutos caído,

\- listo, asunt… - no pudo terminar cuando sintieron una sacuda, y percatarse que la carreta iba más rápido por la ladera, con el esfuerzo de los ponis para detenerla era difícil e iban a estrellarse en la entrada del pueblo. Marcus se colgó en la parte trasera de la carreta y utilizo sus patas como frenos en las ruedas, pero no funcionó bien,

\- CUIDADO – le dijo la potrilla cuando vio que casi se caía de la carreta.

Él otra vez intento pero ahora plantando sus patas en el suelo, esta vez si tenía éxito, pero aun así no podían pararla antes de llegar a la entrada, donde ya varios soldados estaban preparándose para lo peor,

\- obscuridad – dijo Marcus con dificultad y dolor por sus patas, pronto sus crines cambiaron ondulándose como si fueran humo. En la parte baja de la carreta se formaron varias estacas oscuras, clavándose en el suelo para frenar exitosamente la carreta a metros de la entrada,

\- lo logramos – dijo un poni que era una yegua de color naranja oxido con crines cafés, recuperando el aliento por el susto que paso,

\- por poco y no la librábamos - le contesto el otro poni que era un potro color azul cielo y crines rubias, - ¿no te lastimaste Jaen? –

\- No cariño, solo fue el susto – le contesto la yegua,

\- MAMÁ, PAPÁ… AYUDA RAPIDO – grito la potrilla, haciendo que los potros se movieran rápido a la parte trasera de la carreta, los dos vieron sorprendidos a Marcus inconsciente y con los cascos traseros casi destrozados, tumbado en el suelo.

\- Juice… ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto consternada la yegua,

\- No lo sé mamá… pero él nos ayudó a ahuyentar los murciélagos y a parar la carreta… pero sus cascos… - le contesto la potrilla casi a punto de llanto,

\- rápido Jaen, lleva la carga y a Juice a casa – dijo el potro azul, - GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS… ES UNA EMERGENCIA… GUARDIAS –

Los soldados que vieron todo lo sucedido de inmediato se acercaron para ayudar a quienes estuvieras heridos,

\- ¿Que le paso? – dijo un soldado cargando una camilla,

\- nos ayudó a para la carreta, pero se lastimo los cascos… ayúdenme a llevarlo al hospital – le contesto el potro

Sin más que decir lo acomodaron en la camilla y corrieron al hospital para atenderlo rápidamente.

* * *

Canterlot era la capital multicultural del reino más extraordinario de la tierra, pero ahora era la sede de la casa Moon and Star, ejemplo real del narcisismo. Solo se podían ver unicornios en las calles, había otros ponis pero eran tratados como esclavos o algo peor.

Su líder primordial era Twilight Sparkle, antigua alumna personal de Celestial y guardiana del elemento de la magia. Ahora archimaga superiora, el rango más alto que se impuso ella misma. Y junto a su hermano edemas unicornios cercanos dirigían la casa, todo esto desde el esplendoroso castillo de las hermanas.

En una de las cámaras principales, se encontraba la unicornio purpura en una junta con otros unicornios,

\- ¿Cuál es el avance en el Proyecto Iluminación Capitán? – preguntaba Twilight a un unicornio de color gris y uniforme militar,

\- hemos hecho un avance significativo mi señora, al paso que vamos estará listo muy pronto –

\- excelente – dijo la unicornio purpura con una sonrisa se satisfacción, - ¿Cuál es el reporte del frente contra Manehattan general? – le pregunto a otro unicornio color negro,

\- siguen preparados a la espera de ordenes mi señora, y si me permite también reportar que las legiones Iris y Plata se encuentran listos para el ataque – le respondió con seguridad a lo que reporto,

\- gran noticia general, eso siempre me agrado de usted – le contesto, haciendo que el negro uniconio cabeceara en señal de alago, - entonces, estaremos a la expectativa del proyecto capitán, este sitio a Manehattan se ha planeado meticulosamente y esperamos que terminen pronto – concluyo Twlight.

De pronto entro un soldado dirigiéndose directamente con la unicornio,

\- Mi señora, la magistrada Lulamoon la busca urgentemente – le dijo en voz baja,

\- que es lo que querrá esa… - dijo gruñendo, - ahora voy, puedes retirarte soldado – le ordeno al soldado y se dirigió a los demás unicornios reunidos, - caballeros, esta sección se levanta –

Todos hicieron reverencia a Twilight mientras salía con una expresión de molestia en la cara. Tan pronto salió se topó con la unicornio azul celeste, que vestía un traje que denotaba el puesto.

\- Trixie… a que se debe esta "urgencia" – le reclamo la pelipurpura,

\- perrrdona la interrrupcion mi señorra Twilight, perrro él ha estado insistiendo en que veas algo – dijo la magistrada señalando hacia la pared, de la cual traspaso una figura fantasmal. Era el antiguo hechicero Starwirl El Barbado, pero ahora solo era un fantasma invocado por Twilight cuando comenzó a liderar la casa Moon and Star, obligándolo a servirle.

\- Mi ama, hay algo que ha irrumpido en la magia – le dijo el fantasma de manera seria, las dos unicornios lo miraron con duda,

\- explícate Starwirl – le ordeno Twilight severamente,

\- algo ha llegado mis señora, algo que no es de este mundo – le contesto el fantasma, dejando sorprendidas a ambas ponis,

\- no es de este mundo – y mirando con esperanzada a Twilight, - ¿crees que pueda ser una señal de las princesas Twilight? – le dijo la unicornio azulada,

La peli-purpura la ignoro y le ordeno al fantasma

– ¿dime dónde fue? ¿DÓNDE? –

\- en el lago, donde antes era Ponyville mi señora – le contesto Starwirl sin inmutar su rostro ante la desesperación de Twilight. Ella estaba en shock, en su mente le llegaron las memorias de cuando vivía allí,

\- ¿D-Dónde? – murmuro,

\- que dijiste Twilight – le contesto Trixie, preocupada y temerosa por la actitud que tenía la unicornio purpura,

\- ¿Dónde… dijiste… que era? – volvió a preguntar empezando a respirar profundamente,

\- en donde era Ponyville mi señora – le respondió obediente el fantasma,

De pronto la unicornio ataco sin aviso al fantasma con disparos de energía, que lo atravesaron sin afectarlo,

\- PORQUE… PORQUE EN ESE MALDITO LUGAR… - gritaba totalmente alterada, con su magia tomo todo lo que había a su alrededor, estrellándolos en todas las direcciones. Trixie formo un campo de energía para evitar salir lastimada, pero el miedo la tenía presa, sabía muy bien lo poderosa que se volvió Twilight después del incidente y lo que es capaz de hacer con ese poder.

Pronto la pelipurpura se detuvo con una mirada perdida hacia una pared, pronto formo una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a la unicornio azulada, se acomodó un poco la melena y sin mirarla le dijo:

\- Trixie… -

\- s-si… si m-mi señorrra – le contesto con temor,

\- manda a los "Escondidos" al lago de Ponyville, que investiguen todo y si encuentran algo… que lo traigan de inmediato aquí – le ordeno la unicornio purpura, - tenemos que adelantarnos por si alguna de esas malditas también lo notaron -

\- perrro mi señorrra… los "Escondidos" se encuentran en una investigación importante para la inquisición, no creo que… - fue interrumpida por la mirada directa a los ojos de Twilight que reflejaban ira ante la contestación de Trixie,

\- acaso no crees que se de esas "operaciones" que les ordenaste para traer a unicornios de las otras casas o de las torturas que has hecho para conseguir todas la informacion que han sido de gran ayuda para la casa Moon and Star Trixie… - le decía entre dientes, - asi que, ve alla y has tu trabajo como magistrada inquisidora, o si no hare que tus propios subordinados te torturen – termino arrinconando a Trixie, - Quedo claro - dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos,

\- s-siii señora… de inmediato – dijo totalmente intimidada la peliazul y troto rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo,

Twilight se dirigió al fantasma inexpresivo de Starwirl ,

\- Tu ven conmigo… hay experimentos que terminar – le ordeno, él solo hizo una reverencia y la siguió perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

* * *

El bosque Everfree siempre ha sido un lugar de misterios, nadie sabía lo que ocultaba o porque existía, por ende nadie se atrevía a entrar y los pocos que lo hacían nunca se volvía a saber de ellos. Pero eso cambio cuando las princesas desparecieron.

Fue cuando una tímida pegaso entro en él, ella había visto la verdad detrás de las princesas y la falsedad de las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía. Y fue así como se convirtió en la protectora de los desprotegidos y forajidos ponis que son afectados por la guerra. Ahora ella ha empezado su campaña, liberara de las mentiras a todos los seres en Equestria y la naturaleza le ayudara, ella tiene la ayuda de las criaturas más peligrosas, el apoyo de las cebras, las fuerzas de los minotauros, y su grito de guerra se escucha por toda Equestria. Ella es Lady Flutteshy, compasiva con sus aliados, terrible contra sus enemigos y es la líder de la casa de Everfree.

En lo profundo del bosque hay olmo que es utilizado como hogar y guarida de Zecora, representante de las tribus de cebras, poderosa chaman, asistente y amiga de la pegaso amarilla. Su habitación estaba adornada con miles de artefactos, máscaras rituales e ingredientes para pócimas, pero su atención se encontraba en el caldero al centro de todo, chorreando y evaporando su contenido, ella solo lo mira. Solo su concentración fue interrumpida por quien tocaba a la puerta, sabiendo quien podría ser se dirigió rápidamente a recibirlo. Era Fluttershy, pero su aspecto ya no era como antes, ahora en su pelaje había rayas pintadas, tenía una gargantilla que del cual le colgaban varios huesos y dientes afilados, portaba un par de espadas cortas con mangos tallados en hueso, y una corona del cual sobresalían un par de patas de una peligrosa especie de insecto pero estaban acomodadas para que parecieran una cornamenta, dando a entender que ella era la líder. Era escoltada por dos leones y un minotauro, les hizo una señal levantando el casco y su escolta se puso en guardia afuera,

\- Recibí tu mensaje Zecora… ¿qué es lo que querías contarme? – le dijo la pegaso, entrando al hogar de la cebra,

\- Querida amiga, es algo malo, pues un ser de otro lugar ha llegado – le contesto en rima como todos los chamanes,

\- ¿un ser de otro lugar? – Le pregunto Shy intrigada, - ¿acaso es algo que han hecho esa mentirosa de Twilight? –

\- no mi señora, es alguien que puede cambiar la guerra, pues un gran poder el lleva – le contesto Zecora y le señalo el caldero, - con sus propios ojos puede ver, a ese ser –

La pegaso se acerca al caldero, en la superficie ve a un potro de color café, con melena un poco más oscura, un manchón blanco en la frente y su cutiemark era el símbolo del ying y el yang. Sus patas traseras estaban vendadas y se encontraba en una cama de un hospital,

\- ese poni es quien dices que puede cambiarlo todo – le dijo Flutteshy con un poco de molestia a la cebra, - está herido e inconsciente –

\- no mi Lady, aunque parezca un poni, en el reposan grades fuerzas, y es capaz de hacer inimaginables proezas – le contesto mientras se ponía a su lado, - él está en ese estado, porque ayudando a parar una carreta, se hirió sus propias piernas –

En la cara de la pegaso se veía la duda, pero ella no podía negar que Zecora siempre ha estado a su lado y siempre le ha ayudado desde el principio de la guerra, además que en sus predicciones no se ha equivocado.

\- ¿en donde se encuentra en este instante? – le pregunto a la cebra,

\- en Nueva Ponyville – le contesto Zecora,

\- IRON WILL – grito la pegaso.

De inmediato entro el minotauro gris, con la expresión seria y cargando en su espalda una espada larga y un mazo,

\- si mi señora – le contesto, hincándose en reverencia a la pelirosada,

\- envía observadores a Nueva Ponyville, quiero que vigilen a ese pony terrestre – le señalo a la imagen del caldero, - está en el hospital, traten de saber de dónde viene, a donde va, quiero saber todo de él… es una gran prioridad Iron Will – le ordeno Fluttershy,

Él asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y salió del árbol, con un chiflido llamo a un halcón y le dio órdenes, el ave salió de inmediato volando.

\- ¿crees que él venga hacia nosotros? – le pregunto la pegaso a Zecora,

\- ese potro una misión debe tener, y si es así, es un gran deber - le contesto la chaman, dando paso a un gran silencio, pensando en lo que puede pasar.

* * *

En lo profundo de alguna caverna, se puede ver a unafigura de avanzada edad, solo unas cuantas antorchas iluminan la cámara donde se encontraba. Él se encontraba en una extraña silla de ruedas, vestido con una capa. Su mirada estaba perdida, parecía estar en un estado de trance, solo balbuceaba cosas. Pronto recupero la conciencia mostro su rostro, era Cranky Doodle. Su cuerpo ya estaba desgastado y sus crines habían perdido su color, pero sobre todo su cara se ve marcada por una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada. Él se veía viejo, pero ya era casi un inmortal por magia oscura y poderosa. Era líder del "Culto de la Risa" que se extendía por toda Equestria, desde la frontera con la nación Chargelin hasta el Imperio de Cristal. Y su única misión era poner una gran sonrisa en quienes perdieron la esperanza.

Pronto el viejo asno grito:

\- PUMPKIN…. POUND –

Aquellos dos nombres hicieron eco por todos lados. De la obscuridad aparecieron dos ponis, eran los hijos de los Cake, ambos ya eran unos potros. Pero su aspecto ahora era terrorífico, Pound llevaba un collar hecho de varias plumas de pegasos, grifos y otras aves, todas pintadas de distintos colores, su cabello marrón totalmente desacomodado y su cutiemark era una espada ensangrentada cruzada con un ala de ave. Pumpkin vestía con pieles de diferentes colores como si fuera un payaso, en su cara estaba maquillada incluso su cuerno, su larga melena naranja y desarreglada, no se podía ver su cutiemark. Ambos tenían una sonrisa sombría en su rostro que se acentuaba mas por lo profundo de las miradas.

\- si gran profeta – dijeron los dos al unísono,

\- la Yegua Sonriente me ha hablado… - dijo Cranky, - ella me ha dicho que ha legado un poni, que ha llegado con la intención de crear tristesa y dolor a este frágil mundo, que no permitirá que todos sonrían y que nadie sentirá la felicidad… ella quiere que vayan por él y los conviertan en uno de nosotros – sermoneo el asno,

\- ¿y si se niega? – pregunto el pegaso,

\- pues… ya saben mis hermanos, si niegas la felicidad… entonces acabaremos con tu tristeza – le respondió extendiendo más la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a reír,

Los dos ponis también sonrieron más y comenzaron a reír alocadamente, ellos sabían muy bien lo que les había dicho Cranky,

\- ahora… vayan, vayan a Nueva Ponyville y encuentren aquel que la Yegua Sonriente nos dicho… vayan… VAYAN – continuaba el asno extendiendo los cascos.

Los hermanos dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en la obscuridad, escuchándose el eco de sus carcajadas junto con las del líder. Él dejo de reír pero por toda el lugar es escuchaba una risa aguda que no era de ninguno de los que estaban ahí,

\- si mi ama… pronto todos verán la felicidad – dijo el viejo asno.

* * *

**Y aqui termino este capitulo, **

**agradesco que lean este fic y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
